new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Wondertoons
is the collective name of the animated theatrical shorts produced by Wonder Sun Pictures. History Series *''Clovis Panther and Benny Capybara'' (1944-present) *''Fishy'' (1944-present) *''Little Penny'' (1944-present) *''The Prankster Parrots'' (1944-present) *''Wizard Lizard and Joe Giraffe'' (1945-present) *''Cheetah and Tortoise'' (1945-present) *''Quackers'' (1945-present) *''Artie the Dragonfly'' (1946-present) *''Sir Blaze and his Dragon Knights'' (1946-present) *''Disco Dingo'' (1947-present) *''Swordsman Hound'' (1947-present) *''Gabby and Loki: Jackal Invaders'' (1947-present) *''The Agents from M.A.M.M.A.L.'' (1948-present) *''Pauline Peacock and Zeke Zebra'' (1948-present) *''Kebab Champions'' (1949-present) *''A Girl in the Family'' (1949-present) *''Black vs. White'' (1949-present) *''Roland Rabbit and Finley Fox'' (1950-present) *''Mr. Dragon'' (1950-present) *''Beavers and Hyenas'' (1951-present) *''Wylie the Time-Traveling Bear'' (1951-present) *''Stupid Crow and Genius Crow'' (1952-present) *''The Three Funny Tigers'' (1952-present) *''The League of Evil Wild Animals'' (1952-present) *''The Magical Flying Ladies'' (1953-present) *''Count Grizzly the Vampire Bear'' (1953-present) *''The Little Rabbits'' (1953-present) *''The Mischievous Penguin'' (1954-present) *''Foxbot'' (1954-present) *''Baby Pigeon'' (1954-present) *''Miranda the Scientist Girl'' (1954-present) *''Arnold the Power Cougar'' (1955-present) *''Soldier Wolf'' (1955-present) *''Muscle Alleycat'' (1956-present) *''The Prisoners'' (1956-present) *''Felix, Willa and the Pirate'' (1957-present) *''Kid Strong'' (1957-present) *''Daddy Deer and Little Deer'' (1957-present) *''Star Canaries'' (1957-present) *''Eagle and Sparrow'' (1958-present) *''Aunt Hamster'' (1958-present) *''The Eagle and the Mosquito'' (1958-present) *''Mr. Shark and Squirt Squid'' (1958-present) *''Alexander the Dachshund'' (1959-present) *''Power Kangaroo'' (1959-present) *''The Silly Squirrel'' (1960-present) *''Captain Frederick'' (1960-present) *''Farm Animal Squad'' (1960-present) *''Swordsman Cheetah and Dwarf Mouse'' (1960-present) *''Octavius Otter and his Gang'' (1960-present) *''Baron Gator and the Hungry Reptiles'' (1961-present) *''Coyote and the Hamsters'' (1961-present) *''Karate Giraffe'' (1961-present) *''The Criminal Wolves'' (1962-present) *''Cowboy Hare'' (1962-present) *''Commander Gecko'' (1962-present) *''Witch Magpie'' (1962-present) *''The Green Husky'' (1963-present) *''Jonathan Sheepdog'' (1963-present) *''The Powerful Animal League'' (1964-present) *''The Penguin and the Leopard Seal'' (1964-present) *''The Fox Siblings'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Charlie Coyote'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The Cat and the Parrot'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The Hungry Wolf and the Speedy Sheep'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Sydney Lemur'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Frederick the Jungle Leopard'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''King Bear and Woodrow Squirrel'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The Busy Crow'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Indian Mice'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Emily Husky'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Jack the Teenage Ghost'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Will Wallaby and Paul Panther'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Sleepy Owl'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Detective Cheetah'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The Kids and the Mad Wizard'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Jerry Jackal'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Darrell and Jumper: Private Detectives'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Claude Cougar and Harry Hyena'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Dasher the Dolphin'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The French Jackal'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Hippopotamus and Pelican'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Scruffy and Chatter'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Baby Deer and Freddy Raccoon'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Wild Animal Invaders'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Biker Bears'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The Lynx and the Bilby'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The Acrobat Huskies'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Raccoon Brothers'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The Happy Mouse and the Evil Cat'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The Adventures of Richter Richlion'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Lex the Housecat'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Barnyard Bros.'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''The Girl and the Dragon'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) *''Reilly the Worm'' (as part of Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production) TV series *''The Wondertoons Show'' *''The New Wondertoons Show'' *''Clovis Panther: Private Detective'' *''The M.A.M.M.A.L. Files'' *''Wonder Fairy Tales: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Junior Toons: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Wonderheroes Unleashed'' *''Wondertoons Adventures'' *''Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Wondertoons' Wacky Races'' *''Wondertoons Olympics'' *''The Lives of Wondertoons'' *''Wonder City'' *''The Adventures of Wizard Lizard and Joe Giraffe'' *''Little Penny and Friends: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Little Wondertoons'' Characters See List of characters Movies Theatrical *''The Wondertoons Movie'' (1997) *''Astro Baseball: A Wondertoons Movie'' (2008) *''Wondertoons: Adventure with Spies'' (2015) Direct-to-video/DVD/Blu-ray *''Wondertoons Tell Tales'' series Video Games * Specials Comics Theme park attractions Shorts See /List of shorts Gallery Logos Title Cards Characters Channels United States Canada Latin America Europe Asia and Oceania Merchandise See /Merchandising Home media releases Licensing deals Comics Theme Parks Toys Restaurants Merchandising Food and Drinks Other Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', MGM Cartoons, Paramount Pictures/Harvey Comics' Noveltoons/''Harveytoons'', Terrytoons, Walter Lantz Cartoons, Sony's Reilly Toons, Hanna-Barbera's The Huckleberry Hound Show, Disney's The Disney Afternoon, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons, Nickelodeon's Nicktoons, Pudú Producciones' Matias Pudu and Friends, Estrella Argentina Studios' Ferrétoons, Lionsgate's Gates Toons, GMAT's Awesome Beats and Power Bulldog Pictures' Powertoons. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Franchises Category:Wondertoons Category:Cartoons Category:Wonder Sun Pictures